


Dangerous Thoughts

by Fangirl0431



Series: Six Tumblr Fanfics [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl0431/pseuds/Fangirl0431
Summary: It's Catalina's Birthday and Anne is determined to get her the best birthday present. But what happens when it all goes horribly wrong?
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Tumblr Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033122
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Dangerous Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this a really, really long time ago, like 5 or 6 months ago like March or something and I found it in my drafts. I wrote this because I found out Catalina Aragon, the real one, had the same birthday as me, December 16th!!! This is an arelyn story!!! My first one!
> 
> But warning it get’s kind of dark in the story, just to let you know in case.
> 
> But other than that Happy readings!!!

Anne had been the most excited for Catalina's upcoming birthday. Well to be honest everyone was ecstatic, Cathy and Jane began to throw together a surprise birthday party for her. Anna had gotten her a beautiful golden locket, Kitty and Jane had put together a scrapbook, Cathy had made a coupon book of favors she'd do for her godmother, such as help in the garden or go to bed early. Heck even the ladies in waiting had pulled together and gotten her a beautiful pearl necklace. 

It took Anne a long time to think up something Aragon would want. Every idea she'd come up with had seemed too overdone or stupid until suddenly the day before Aragon's surprise party she had the brilliant idea to get the first queen a box of her favorite cupcakes, from her favorite bakery. Unfortunately said cupcakes weren't going to be ready until the day of Aragon's surprise birthday party. So Anne reasoned that she'd just slip out before the party started and pick them up.

On the day of the party, Anne had planned out everything in her head. She'd help decorate and get things ready then she'd go and grab the cupcakes. She was finishing up helping everyone decorate the house for the surprise party, while Cathy and Joan kept the golden clad queen busy all day.

It took her a good thirty minutes but eventually Anne finished taping the golden streamers everywhere. She cautiously walked past Kitty, who was struggling to blow up all the balloons they'd bought to hang from the ceiling and around the doorways, and made her way to the kitchen where Jane, Anna and Maria were. 

Anne bounded into the kitchen and smiled widely at Jane, who was icing the cake, she had just baked for the party while Anna and Maria cut out angels from golden construction paper at the kitchen table. 

"Hey you guys, I have to pick up my gift for Lina, is it alright if I go and grab it right quick?" Anne questioned and Jane looked up meeting her gaze. Anne was bouncing in place impatiently, unable to contain her exuberance. 

"Will you be back in time for the party?" Jane questioned uncertainty as she looked at the clock on the oven, it was one o'clock, she was a bit nervous about sending Anne off on her own, but shrugged off her concern. 

"Ah yeah of course I will, and I put up all the streamers, I'll be back by three, three thirty tops!" Anne promised giving Jane a wide smile. Jane shrugged not seeing then why Anne couldn't go then.

"Alright, be safe. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She exclaimed as Anne disappeared down the hall snatching her wallet and coat as she tore from the house like a mad woman.

………….……. -5 hours later- ……….............

"Where's Anne?" Kitty hissed as she turned off the lights to surprise Lina when she walked through the house. Jane frowned deeply as she listened for the first queen.

"I'm sure she's fine Kit, she probably just got stuck in traffic or something." Jane reasoned optimistically and Kitty frowned, but didn't voice her concern because the front door swung open at that moment. 

"Finally, you two have been dragging me all across hell in creation the whole bloody day." Aragon complained, "Why are all the damn lights off?" 

Suddenly her silhouette filled the living room doorway and all thoughts of Anne were forgotten as they prepared themselves to surprise the first Queen. The lights flickered on and they all jumped up brightly. Anna and Bessie fired off some party poppers. 

"SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Everyone screamed, catching the golden clad woman by surprise. 

Her eyes softened and suddenly the complete avoidance of the house all day made a lot more sense. 

"Are you surprised!?" Kitty asked enthusiastically and Catalina chuckled goodnaturedly as she turned to give Cathy and Joan knowing looks. 

"It does explain why Cathy was adamant that we find me the perfect birthday gift." She chuckled softly as she drew both women in for a hug. 

It wasn't till after Catalina had blown out the candles on her birthday cake and all the excitement started to wear down that the first queen realized Cathy was in the corner of the living room, on the phone, trying to get ahold of someone, and she hadn't seen Anne all night. 

"Jane where's Anne?" She whispered, pulling the blonde woman aside so they could properly talk. Jane's expression suddenly paled in horror and she quickly pulled her phone from her pocket checking the time.

"Oh God, she was supposed to be back around four!" Jane muttered, tapping her phone against her palm anxiously. Aragon's eyebrows rose in shock, quickly she snatched the phone from Jane's hands, looking at the time in disbelief. 

"It's nearly eight o'clock! How long has she been gone!?" Aragon demanded sharply and Jane looked down at her hands as tears started pooling in her eyes. 

"She left at...around.. one something.." she sniffed biting her lower lip as it trembled. 

"One something?! That's nearly seven hours ago! Anne's been missing for that long!" She exclaimed in shock. 

"I can-n-nt get Annie to answer her phone." Cathy sniffed coming over to them, having overheard their conversation. Catalina quickly drew her goddaughter into her embrace and rubbed up and down her arm to comfort her. 

"Alright let's all calm down," Aragon reasoned, taking a deep breath, before she looked to Jane. "Where did Anne say she was going?" Lina demanded and Jane looked down clenching her hands together anxiously. 

"S-she didn't say...just that she was going to get your present." Jane murmured softly as she wiped her eyes furiously and looked up at Catalina helplessly. 

"Shit, dammit Anne." She growled under her breath in worry. Cathy began to cry, something that worried her because it was very rare for Cathy to cry openly, however Anne was one of her best friends. Catherine watched as Jane drew her short girlfriend into her arms and softly attempted comforting her. 

"Alright keep calling her, Cathy, let's brainstorm where she could have gone." Catherine reasoned, hating to break up the sweet moment between her goddaughter and her girlfriend. But Anne was more important at the moment. 

……………….hours earlier……………………

Anne stepped off the bus, happily, the hour ride to Catherine's favorite bakery was worth it, just so she could see the first queen get excited over something she'd done for her. Anne checked her phone, it was two eleven, plenty of time for her to get in and get out in time for the party. Anne quickly thanked the bus driver, who tipped his hat at her in response as he waved goodbye. Anne bounded down the sidewalk excitedly and read each sign as she walked by. Snowflakes lazily flurried from the sky harmlessly as Anne walked, sticking to her coat before they melted to droplets in the heat of the afternoon sunshine. 

There was a bookstore, Anne paused to put a note in her phone about it, knowing Cathy would love it. Then again Anne had dozens of notes about her fellow queens and places she wanted to show them. Though majority of her notes were for either Kitty because she was her cousin, and Catherine because well… she was her crush and she just wanted Aragon to love something she did for once. Anne smiled at the thought of making Catalina de Aragon smile proudly or even genuinely at something she did. The store was nice, homey looking, it left Anne with a warm feeling.

"Excuse me." Someone sidestepped around her and Anne quickly jumped back and smiled apologetically at the tall yet older woman.

"Sorry about that, I was just...uh... checking this place out, my friend's a bit of a bookworm." She explained and the elderly woman smiled slightly, her brown eyes crinkling around the edges as she smiled at Anne kindly and nodded. 

"Not a problem, my wife would say the same about me, this is my shop after all, stop by with your friend whenever you like." she chuckled goodnaturedly as she fished in her pockets for her keys. "Ah that Glinda of mine." She muttered fondly before disappearing into the shop after finding her keys and shoving open the door. Anne smiled after her a moment before realizing she had been standing here too long and continued on towards the bakery, a bright smile on her face and a peppy skip in her step. 

The little bell jingles as Anne walked inside and the place smelled wonderful. It was decorated quite festively for Christmas, red and green adored the little white tables, a small book area was crammed in the back of the small shop where a few couches and armchairs were stuffed in between. It looked pretty cozy so far. Anne knew that Lina liked this place mostly for the quiet, the delicious tea she always got, and her favorite red velvet cupcakes. 

"Hello how can we help you?" A rather short black haired woman questioned from the counter, her face looked as if someone had pinched all her features together. They were rather sharp, almost harsh. 

Snapping out of her thoughts Anne skipped to the counter and flashed the woman her most charming smile. 

"Why yes, there is something. I called about the ten red velvet cupcakes." Anne explained cheerfully. The woman pulled a little booklet from under the counter, and slipped some reading glasses on before she began to read through her orders, flipping the pages and mumbling under her breath. 

"Ah yes, Anne right? We'll have those ready in a jiffy." She exclaimed brightly and Anne let out a breath of relief. She'd make it home in no time! She couldn't wait to see Lina's face when she opened the box and saw her favorite cupcakes. 

"Thanks so much, my friend Lina loves these cupcakes." She exclaimed excitedly as she dug through her purse for her debit card. Suddenly the woman didn't look so friendly. Her grey-green eyes narrowed dangerously and her jaw clenched as she shut the booklet somewhat aggressively.

"Lina as in Catalina Aragon?" She questioned and Anne pulled her card out, letting out a slight whoop of victory before meeting the woman's less than friendly gaze, hesitantly she nodded. Somewhat confused by the woman's sudden hostility.

"Uh yes, it's her birthday today. December 16th!" Anne explained trying to brighten the mood as she bounced in place slightly and fiddled with the card in her hands nervously.

"Are you Anna of Cleaves or Anne Boleyn?" The woman questioned as another woman joined them, she was tall and gangly with thick brown hair that was cut in a spikey way and her dark eyes were coated in thick blue eyeshadow. Anne suddenly felt increasingly uncomfortable. 

"Um I'm Anne..uh Boleyn." She whispered with heavy amounts of uncertainty. The women shared a look before turning their icy glares on Anne, making her shrink slightly under their scrutiny. 

"I'd say it's a stretch to say Catalina is your friend." She snapped, taking her card as she roughly swiped it through her register and Anne flinched at the words. Taking a slight step back from the sweetly decorated counter, as bile climbed its way up her throat.

"Um...uh well...I thought...I.." Anne stumbled through her sentence, her emotions chopping words from her vocabulary as she uncomfortably looked for an escape to this conversation. 

"Hush now Opal," the taller woman chided before looking to Anne with faux politeness. "Why don't you take a seat? We'll call you up when your order is ready." Anne nodded as she slowly took back her card and walked away from the counter, before she dejectedly dropped into a small two person table that was somewhat close to the counter. She just wanted to get Lina's cupcakes and leave, even though the environment was subtly hostile, she was determined to get the special treat no matter what. She was doing this for Lina, Lina was always worth it, Anne would do anything for her...even face two bloody rude and slightly insulting shop owners. 

"If my husband's mistress turned out alive again, I'd be pissed!" Opal snapped from somewhere behind the counter, trying to whisper obviously but Anne could hear them just fine as if they were still up front. 

"I know, the nerve of her calling Catalina her friend! It's called being polite, something that bitch would know nothing about!" The other woman chuckled. Anne clutched her purse closer to her body, trying not to cry. As she pondered if Lina had actually said these things to these women. Was Anne just kidding herself that her and Lina were friends now? No….they'd made up a long time ago...surely they were just assuming things. Right?

"And please as if she'd want her at her birthday party, she already has to live with the slut." Opal chortled and Anne bit her cheek to keep her tears from falling. Other customers looked her way curiously, which made Anne want to seep through the floor. 

"If I were Catalina, I'd pray for the lord to take her away again, get rid of the witch for good!" The other woman exclaimed.

"She's nothing but a screwup who those other queens have to deal with. " Opal added and the other woman chuckled loudly.

"She's such a screw up, can't even be quiet for longer than she could stay away from Catalina's husband!" The other woman laughed and suddenly they were at the counter holding a large pink box.

"Uh order for Anne." Opal called out, and Anne slammed from the table and snatched the box from their hands, before slamming from their stupid establishment so roughly their bell nearly broke as it dinged loudly in protest. 

"You think she heard us?" Anne heard the other woman question curiously as the door swung shut and Anne laughed bitterly as she held the box close and tried not to cry as she walked through the cold afternoon air. It was starting to flurry more aggressively, which was normal for December. 

Taking a few deep breaths Anne shrugged those awful women's words off her. She was going to take the bus home and celebrate with her family. Screw what those lonely wenches thought. Anne was going to give Lina these cupcakes and she was going to make this day special. She wasn't going to ruin Lina's birthday. 

Swiftly she trotted to the bus station, intent on getting home and putting this whole mess of an attempted pleasant social interaction behind her.

"Today is going to be a great day, it's Lina's birthday." She whispered to keep her spirits up, smiling softly to herself at the thought of the golden queen. Her bright honey brown eyes and curly hair, plump lips. Anne grinned as a slight blush filled her face just thinking of the first queen. 

"WATCH OUT!" Before Anne could properly process what had happened something or someone knocked into her and the box of cupcakes tumbled from her hands. 

"Shit, ow!" Anne cursed, clutching her side that had connected with the cold pavement roughly. 

"Oh man, lady, sorry!" The teenage boy exclaimed before rushing off picking up his sled as he went. 

"I told you sledding down the sidewalk was bloody stupid Ryder!" One of his friends snapped and just like that they disappeared leaving Anne withering in pain on the cold pavement. 

It took her awhile to gather enough strength to wince her way into a sitting position, tearfully she scooted towards the crumpled cupcake box. 

"It's ruined." She sniffed flipping open the lid to see nothing but a mess of frosting and cake. 

> **_"If I were Catalina, I'd pray for the lord to take her away again, get rid of the witch for good!"_**

The harsh words from before suddenly circled back in Anne's mind, feeling a lot like a knife piercing through her heart. Anne pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face against them.

> **_"She's nothing but a screwup who those other queens have to deal with. "_ **

" They were right about me," Anne sniffed, swiping hastily at her eyes to stop the tears from freezing to her face. "I'm nothing but a worthless screw up and everyone knows it." She whispered dejectedly, as snowflakes continued to flurry around her. 

> **_"And please as if she'd want her at her birthday party, she already has to live with the slut."_ **

Anne looked to the fallen cupcake box and felt her heart break.

"They're right, the best gift I can give Lina is an Anne free birthday." She whispered resolutely as she struggled to her feet, feeling somewhat numb she staggered towards the cupcake box, gently lowering her sore body to scoop it up before she limped to the nearest bench. She dropped the box onto the seat and fell into the spot next to it staring blankly at the snowy street before her. 

She didn't realize how long she'd been sitting here in the numbing cold until she felt her phone ring, vibrating against her pocket. She ignored the first, second and third call, but by the fourth she robotically removed the device from her pocket. It was nearly seven and Anne felt numb. She watched as Cathy's face filled the screen once more. Anne started to cry. She didn't understand why Cathy was calling her when Cathy didn't want her around either. Anne recalled just before the curly haired queen left with Joan to distract the older woman so they could all decorate, she'd pulled Anne aside and whispered.

"Just try and not drive Lina crazy today, okay Annie?" 

Because Anne was too much, she was a slut, a stupid home wrecking slut, who no one wanted around. Anne swiftly shut down her phone and crossed her arms over her chest, it was snowing more heavily now, her body was barely registering the cold as she shivered and silently sobbed. 

"Maybe I should just give everyone an Anne free life." She whispered depressedly as she slowly fell farther into her dark thoughts. 

* * *

Cathy shuddered fearfully as the call went to voicemail again. She was getting frantic now, where was Anne? She watched as Kitty continued to text her and Maggie paced the living room, heavily concerned for her former Queen's wellbeing. But her godmother was handling Anne's sudden disappearance the hardest it would seem. 

"Why would she disappear this long? You can't honestly tell me she didn't tell any of you anything?!" Aragon demanded, voice rising in sheer panic as bile filled her mouth, making it impossible to calm down as anxiety twisted her insides. She felt frustration course through her when she was met with guilty stares. 

"All she told me was that she found the absolute perfect gift for you." Kitty whimpered, finally putting her phone down to take a break from texting her cousin, to answer Aragon's plea. 

"She told me she was picking up your present because it wouldn't be ready till today." Anna murmured tears of frustration filling her usually bright brown eyes. Lina felt like she was going to throw up. 

"So no one knows anything useful?!" She whimpered as her own eyes started filling with tears. 

"Well let's go look for her then!" Anna suggests quickly before the birthday girl could completely dissolve into complete hysteria. Shoving aside their own fear, Cathy and Jane both forced reassuring smiles, as Jane rubbed Lina's arm in comfort and Cathy nodded hopefully.

"Yeah we can split up into like three cars and search for her… you know Anne, she's probably just lost track of time." Cathy reasoned hoping it were true and nothing bad had happened to Anne. Lina eyed her makeshift family tearfully before she nodded.

"Right, right… uh Jane, Cathy and Maggie you take Jane's van, Joan, Anna and Kitty you take Anna's car and I'll go with Maria and Bessie in Maria's caravan." She encouraged as they all rushed for the front door, pulling on their winter gear as they went. They quickly parted ways after rushing from the house, making way to their designated cars. They were beginning their search for the chaotic green queen that held Aragon's heart in her hands. 

* * *

Anne was freezing cold, her mouth was warm, her teeth kept chattering, so much that she feared she'd bite her own tongue off if she wasn't careful. Her toes ached through her thin black boots, they felt like they'd fall off from cold any moment. Her nose and her ears burned red from the frigid, winter night air. The wind was incredibly icy, so much so that it felt like it was slicing through Anne with every sweep over the vacant snow covered street. Little crystals danced through the wind and stuck tightly against Anne's clothing, and everywhere around her, making her body temperature drop further with every additional snowflake. 

The cold crept around her eyelids, making her vision blur and her head pound her fingers kept burning and sticking to her iced over pants. Anne winced as another painful shiver tore through her body, stealing her breath. She desperately wished she'd dressed better. Though honestly it didn't really matter anymore anyways, Anne supposed. Her eyes filled with tears that further continued to turn to ice, on her eyelids and muddle her vision. Her gaze dropped to the crumpled present for her beloved Catherine de Aragon and her frozen heart squeezed painfully in her chest. Her head dipped as she swayed slightly in a daze, unable to keep upright much longer as the cold continued to creep up her already iced over body like a python wrapping it's deadly body around its prey. 

"Would you know my name?...If I saw you in heaven…" Anne began to mumble the sad song under her breath, moving her chapped lips almost inaudibly as she swayed to the wind, slowly losing consciousness as the snow slowly consumed her. "Would it be the same? If I saw you in heaven…." A sad bittersweet smile pulled against her frozen features as her strength gave way and she fell sideways laying her lithe form along the bench, resting her head on the crumpled box. 

"I must be strong… wish I could carry on...  'Cause I know I don't belong… Here in heaven.." Anne mumbled as a single tear rolled down her bright red cheek and freezing in the corner of her tinged blue lips. Anne let out a painful breath, as her eyes fluttered shut, snow continued to fall, and Anne's fragile form continued to collect the icy flakes, looking somewhat like nails being hammered into her coffin repeatedly. 

It was so cold, a frightening numbness swept over Anne's body, and she smiled tragically. 

"Would you hold my hand?...If I saw you in heaven..?" Anne muttered, her voice barely audible, as the wind swept it up in it's icy grasp. "Mama's coming Lizzy...mama's coming." Anne whispered as a bright light filled her face, and soft hands lifted her up.

* * *

"ANNE!!" Cathy screamed from the passenger window of Jane's van, her eyebrows furrowed as she cupped her mitten covered hands around her mouth and called uselessly into the blizzard outside. Jane glanced at her girlfriend in worry as Maggie kept her eyes peeled for her Queen, looking through the backseat windows for any signs of the green clad woman. 

"Please be okay…" she whispered fearfully as she clutched her phone tightly and tried to keep her tears at bay.

  
  


………………………………...……………..

Anna cursed the storm as her car swerved slightly due to the iced over road, Kitty kept calling Anne as she swore every time the call went to voicemail before she'd redial and try again. Joan was just openly crying in the back seat as she continuously kept texting Anne as she'd pause to cry out the window for the second queen. Anna's heart kept sinking further and further into her stomach as dread clenched it painfully. 

"Anne!!! ANNE !!!" Joan sobbed incoherently out the window as snow stuck to her tearstained face and hiccups swallowed her voice almost entirely. 

"Damn it!!" Kitty cried out, throwing her phone in frustration as she once again received Anne's voicemail. "Anna where is she? Where's Annie?" 

………………………………...……………..

"Ow!" Anne groaned as a warm washcloth was dropped onto her forehead, she blinked her heavy eyelids open and tried to sit up, but pain forced her to drop back to where ever she was. It was far too warm to be outside and because of the pain that was shooting through her body, it definitely wasn't heaven. 

"Ooh, ooh careful darling. Careful!" A sugary sweet voice Anne didn't recognize whatsoever instructed her kindly as they piled another blanket on top of her. 

"Glinda don't crowd her." A more familiar voice chided softly and Anne turned to confirm the source before she met the familiar brown eyes from earlier. 

"She was frozen solid almost Elphie, she needs to rest!" The other woman, Glinda, exasperated as she flittered about the room anxiously. 

"Hey, do you have anyone we can call for you?" Elphie, Anne supposed, questioned her gently as she knelt to make eye contact with her. Her dark hair framed her face and her face was knitted in concern. Anne's eyes closed in sadness, it was Lina's birthday, she was probably celebrating and having a good party. 

"No...I don't…" she lied, clenching her still slightly buzzing fingers as she struggled not to burst into tears.

"Uh your phone says otherwise my dear!" Glinda states holding up Anne's now turned on phone as Lina's name flash across the screen. Anne sat up quickly catching herself on the back of the dark green couch, she realized as she reached for the phone with her shaking hands, Glinda quickly passed the device carefully into Anne's hands. Anne was slightly confused but hesitantly she clicked the answer button.

"H-hello?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to add a part two!!! Hope you enjoyed this little fic!! I always appreciate and enjoy feedback so let me hear your thoughts!!! Thank you all so much!!!


End file.
